


У всех принцев есть чутье на магию

by Puhospinka



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто одна из серий, в которой Артур едет вершить справедливый суд, а Мерлин его сопровождает (таймлайн первого сезона или сразу после него)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Arthur/Merlin Secret Santa Challenge 2010 для Haruno и Romanta.  
> Бета — КП

Если бы Артура спросили, что он думает о Мерлине, он бы, скорее всего, послал вас к дьяволу. Если бы при этом присутствовал сам Мерлин, он бы отпустил какую-нибудь шутку об умении принцев думать. Если бы об Артуре спросили Мерлина, он подумал бы и ничего не ответил. Артур просто был, и Мерлин не представлял без него жизни.

***

Мерлин проспал, хотя Гаюс обещал его разбудить. Впрочем, кажется, кто-то тряс его за плечо, и вроде бы Мерлин даже честно и решительно собирался вставать. Но потом прилег еще ненадолго — а теперь мчался по коридору замка, стараясь не думать, что скажет ему Артур. Дверь в комнату принца не поддавалась, и Мерлин налег плечом. Влетел внутрь и понял — по крайней мере, прямо сейчас принцу не до него. Мерлин сглотнул и отвел взгляд, в лицо бросилась краска, а горло немедленно пересохло.

Белая простыня сбилась к ногам, кулак Артура уверенно сжимал толстый розовый член, монотонно двигаясь вверх-вниз. Мерлин был готов провалиться сквозь землю, когда Артур распахнул глаза, изумленно уставился на него и обессиленно откинулся на подушки:

— Мерлин, — коротко простонал он, выплескиваясь себе на живот, — ты идиот.

— Эммм, нет. То есть, да. В смысле, прости, я не хотел, просто я проспал и думал, ты меня ждешь…

— Мерлин, — Артур лежал, прикрыв глаза. По его щекам разливался румянец. — Сделай одолжение. Заткнись и проваливай!

— Ну, я пошел.

— Стоять!

Артур вскочил с кровати и начал вытираться. Потом скомкал грязную простыню и швырнул ее на пол.

— Помоги одеться. Раз уж соизволил прийти.

Мерлин сглотнул, глядя, как Артур натягивает штаны, прыгая на одной ноге, и, отворачиваясь, с досадой сказал:

— Чего встал, как столб? Зрелище моего члена последние мозги отшибло? Или у тебя своего нет?

— Есть! То есть, не твое дело, ваше высочество.

— До сих пор не понимаю, почему я тебя терплю, если ты до сих пор не научился стучаться.

— Прости. Я идиот, — он схватил камзол и накинул его на плечи Артура. Пальцы скользнули по шее, тонкие волоски на ней встали дыбом.

— Мерлин. Просто. Помоги. Мне. Одеться.

Под ладонями перекатывались мускулы.

— Ты постоянно опаздываешь… Кстати, — Артур вывернул шею под немыслимым углом, грозно глядя на Мерлина, — почему ты сегодня опоздал? Не отвечай, меня это не интересует. 

Мерлин сосредоточенно застегивал тугие пуговицы на камзоле, ощущая под пальцами биение сердца. 

— Мерлин.

— А? Что?

Артур тяжело вздохнул, грудь под ладонями поднялась, и Мерлин отдернул руки.

— Ты только что узнал, что у твоего принца есть член.

Мерлин покраснел.

— Эээ, нет. То есть, я догадывался.

Артур приподнял бровь.

— В смысле, был уверен.

Артур покачал головой, прошелся по комнате и закинул в рот сморщенную виноградину, оставшуюся с ужина. Прожевал и проговорил:

— Я решил всерьез взяться за твое обучение. Возьму тебя в следующий объезд владений, толку от тебя никакого, правда…

— Я никуда не поеду.

— Что? — Артур развернулся к Мерлину правым ухом и сделал вид, что ослышался. — Повтори, что ты сказал.

— Мммм, я никуда не поеду, не позавтракав.

Артур смерил Мерлина внимательным взглядом, вырвал у него из рук сапоги, плюхнулся на кровать и принялся обуваться.

— Ну так проваливай.

— А мы что, сегодня поедем?

Артур устало посмотрел на Мерлина и вздохнул:

— Иди уже.

— А твой завтрак?

— Ты еще здесь?

Мерлин подхватил грязное белье и поспешно выскочил за дверь. 

 

Артур проводил взглядом удравшего Мерлина и тяжело вздохнул. Худшего слугу трудно себе вообразить. Но лучшего ему, кажется, не надо. Артур подошел к двери — он был уверен, что запирал ее перед тем, как немного поразвлечься. Последний месяц был на редкость уныл, тьму времени отнимало обучение молодых рыцарей, и Артур вечерами просто падал без сил. Подрочить с утра показалось ему хорошей идеей. Пора запомнить — все его хорошие идеи заканчиваются Мерлином. Артур стукнулся лбом об косяк.

Впрочем, вчерашняя тренировка прошла неплохо: Кей уложил Артура, правда, со второй попытки, да и остальные рыцари порадовали. В ближайшее время можно будет расслабиться. А все-таки, что произошло с дверью? Артур тронул тяжелый брус запора, тот покачнулся и бесшумно лег в паз, надежно запирая комнату изнутри. Очевидно, Артур просто забыл его закрыть. Он потер лоб и встряхнулся. Отдых бы действительно не помешал. 

Громкий стук прямо над ухом оглушил, кто-то ломился в дверь, да так, что тяжелые дубовые створки ходили ходуном. Артур откинул засов. Мальчишка-посыльный, мелкий пронырливый шкет, замер на пороге и, быстро поклонившись, скороговоркой выпалил:

— Ваше высочество, его величество вас ждет! Срочно! — пацан тяжело выдохнул и уставился на Артура круглыми глазами.

— Что происходит? — он уже шагал по коридору, увлекая мальчика за собой. А тот торопливо пересказывал последние новости.

Говорят, эта семья появилась в Камелоте рано утром. Запыленные, измученные, мужчина, женщина и подросток умоляли пропустить их к королю. Рассказывали, что ушли из своей деревни, спасаясь от ужасной колдуньи. На руках женщина держала мертвого ребенка. Младенец испустил дух совсем недавно, и даже Гаюс не смог сказать, от чего. Посыльный был уверен, что, конечно же, от магии. Артур же только поморщился. Если бы люди были меньшими скотами, на колдунов пришлось бы грешить намного меньше.

 

Когда Мерлин подошел к комнате королевского лекаря, то столкнулся с выходящими стражниками. Им вслед несся голос Гаюса:

— Как только я что-нибудь узнаю, немедленно сообщу его величеству.

Мерлин вошел в комнату и увидел, как Гаюс, нацепив на нос очки, внимательно разглядывает сверток, лежащий на непривычно расчищенном столе.

— А, Мерлин. Хорошо, что ты пришел. Мне понадобится твоя помощь, — Гаюс бросил на него острый взгляд поверх очков.

Обойдя стол, Мерлин замер. Бледное, бескровное тельце ребенка, лежащего на темно-синем отрезе материи, расшитом причудливым лиственным узором, походило на кусок камня. На коже отчетливо проступила голубоватая роспись крохотных вен. Ленточка сплетенного из разноцветных нитей оберега сбилась набок и туго стягивала тоненькую шейку

— Что… — Мерлин сглотнул, — что с ним случилось?

— Утеру в очередной раз донесли о колдовстве. Я не могу понять, от чего умер этот ребенок, а значит, не могу подтвердить, что это болезнь, а не магия, и наш король немедленно решил действовать, — Гаюс огорченно развел руками и оперся на стол.

Мерлин почувствовал, как глухая сила заворчала в нем и подняла голову: что-то здесь было неправильно. Он метнул в дверь быстрый взгляд, захлопывая ее, и мягко опустил в пазы засов. Чувство, что скребло изнутри, напомнило ему ощущения из детства, те самые, за которые потом журила мать, вытирая слезы. Мерлин протянул руку, коснулся холодной кожи ребенка и сосредоточился на своей силе, вставшей комом где-то у горла.

От ладони потекло тепло, сначала тонкой струйкой, а потом все больше, тельце перед ним окутало золотистое свечение. Где-то в стороне тихо ахнул Гаюс, глаза Мерлина заслезились от напряжения, а рука начала дрожать. Его пальцы как будто скользили в вязком иле, никак не получалось прижать ладонь к тельцу и взломать сковавшую его ледяную корку.

В дверь затарабанили.

Мерлин вздрогнул. Свет от руки стал нестерпимым, из глаз потекли слезы, виски заломило от напряжения. В дверь снова заколотили, и чей-то голос прокричал:

— Сэр Гаюс? С вами все в порядке?

— Не отвлекайся, — прошептал тот.

Мерлин сжал руку в кулак, выпуская из себя всю силу — и его отбросило в сторону. Рука занемела, словно он ее вытащил из ледяной проруби, а младенец широко открывал беззубый ротик и жалобно, надрывно кричал.

— Мерлин, открой дверь, — Гаюс быстро подошел к ребенку, завернул в покрывальце и взял на руки, похлопывая по спинке.

Когда тяжелые створки распахнулись, в комнату ввалился один из стражников. Замер, изумленно глядя на младенца, и сразу же попятился.

— Все в порядке, Джон, малыш просто чересчур крепко спал. 

— Его величество приказали вам прийти, — стражник все еще не отрывал взгляд от младенца, и Мерлин вспомнил, что он был одним из тех, кто принес ребенка Гаюсу.

— Сейчас буду. И, Джон… не болтай. Я сам расскажу королю.

Стражник кивнул и быстро вышел. Мерлин подошел ближе, прислушался к себе. В малыше не было ничего особенного — разве что он казался худеньким и слабым.

Гаюс взял чистую тряпку, намочил ее и сунул краешек младенцу в рот. Тот принялся быстро сосать, похныкивая.

Мерлин прочистил горло и спросил: 

— Что это было?

— Я у тебя хотел спросить. Что ты почувствовал?

— Ну, мне показалось, что на нем как будто скорлупа, ледяная такая. И внутри живое, сразу захотелось, чтобы оно вышло наружу. Я дома у мамы всегда караулил цыплят, когда они проклевывались, ну и помогал иногда…

Он потер руку — она все еще мерзла.

Глаза Гаюса блеснули:

— Ледяная скорлупа, говоришь? 

Он схватил со стола нож, подцепил оберег с шейки и одним взмахом разрезал его. Разноцветные нити вдруг в один момент покрылись кристалликами льда, и Гаюс бросил обрывки на пол. 

Мерлин присел и протянул к ним руки. Лед как будто осел, съежился и растекся темной струйкой по дощатому полу, в лужице остался лежать потемневший оберег с лиственным узором.

Гаюс размазал пальцем потек, оставленный водой.

— Так я и думал, — прошептал он. Потом завернул ребенка в сухую тряпку и взял на руки.

— Я иду к Утеру. Приберись здесь. И не вздумай колдовать, — Гаюс грозно сверкнул глазами.

— Нет-нет, что ты. Конечно, нет!

И Гаюс вышел.


	2. Chapter 2

Артур застал отца одного. Утер сидел перед остатками завтрака и задумчиво постукивал по грубой поверхности стола кончиками пальцев.

— Сын.

— Отец.

— Садись. Очень хорошо, что ты закончил тренировать отряд. Как раз появилось дело, — Утер отломил кусочек хлеба, медленно отправил его в рот и так же медленно прожевал. — Пришла весть о колдунье.

— Отец, я тренировал отряд не для того, чтобы убивать женщин и детей…

— Это не женщины и дети! — Утер грохнул ладонью по столу. — Это колдуны и ведьмы! А ты, ты — будешь делать то, что нужно для блага королевства.

Утер откинулся на резную спинку кресла:

— Ты все понял?

— Да, отец, — Артур заскрипел зубами.

— Очень хорошо. Ты поедешь туда — как судья. Разберешься. Я доверяю тебе, сын, но… — Утер резко наклонился вперед и впился взглядом в Артура: — Я надеюсь, ты подойдешь со всей строгостью к колдунье. И накажешь виновных.

— Конечно, отец. Можешь не сомневаться.

— Хорошо. 

— Тогда расскажи, что произошло.

Утер тяжело вздохнул, отпил немного вина и поморщился:

— Как обычно. Погиб скот, умерли люди, болеют дети. И все указывает на одно.

Артур пододвинул к себе тарелку с мясом и налил вина.

— Ты не думаешь, что это может оказаться сведением счетов? В прошлый раз мы чуть не казнили невинного, — последним «колдуном», попавшим в королевскую тюрьму, был богатый крестьянин, которого оговорил его же сосед. 

— Именно поэтому поездку возглавишь ты, а не один из капитанов. Хотя я уверен, что дело там нечисто, этот ребенок….

— Когда ты хочешь, чтобы мы отправились?

— Как только Гаюс выяснит, от чего умер младенец.

Беседу прервал стук в дверь. Королевский лекарь вошел, бережно неся какой-то сверток.

— Ваше величество, — низко поклонился Гаюс, — принц.

— Доброе утро, Гаюс, — Артур кивнул и продолжил завтрак.

— Зачем ты это принес сюда? Хочешь нам что-то рассказать?

В этот момент из свертка донеслось жалобное хныканье.

Утер резко отодвинул кресло и вскочил:

— Что за шутки, Гаюс?

— Никаких шуток, Ваше Величество. Ребенок жив. Он… спал.

Утер приблизился и бросил взгляд на младенца:

— Его родители будут счастливы.

— Вне всякого сомнения.

— Ну и чем же был вызван такой сон? Это ненормально!

— Безусловно, Ваше Величество. Но человеческая природа сложна, и нельзя говорить с уверенностью…

— Я хочу знать одно — это было колдовство? 

— Не могу утверждать наверняка, — вздохнул Гаюс. — Это может оказаться как следствием применения магии, так и результатом неизвестной болезни…

Утер прошелся по комнате, остановился возле стола и стукнул по нему кулаком:

— Достаточно! Сын, ты слышал?

— Да, отец, — Артур допил вино, отставил от себя тарелку и поднялся. — Гаюс, я могу взглянуть?

— Конечно.

Лекарь откинул тряпку, и Артур увидел крошечного изможденного младенца. В нем не было решительно ничего, что указывало бы на применение магии. Возможно, он действительно болел. По крайней мере, здоровым точно не выглядел.

— Расскажи, что произошло, — донесся голос Утера. — Почему он пришел в себя?

— Не могу сказать, ваше величество. В какой-то момент он просто расплакался…

— Его могли похоронить заживо, — задумчиво проговорил Утер. — Какая изощренная гнусность… Человек, сотворивший такое, не должен жить. И мне наплевать, кто это будет — мужчина, женщина или ребенок. Артур, вы выедете сегодня же…

— Но…

— Не спорь. Доберетесь за два дня.

— Хорошо, я отдам приказ. Я могу идти?

— Ступай.

Артур раздраженно повернулся и вышел. Любой разговор с отцом о магии заканчивался одним и тем же — Утер выходил из себя, а спор на эту тему воспринимал как личное оскорбление. Сейчас нужно было как можно быстрее оповестить рыцарей. Артур шагал в свои комнаты, перебирая в памяти дела, которые нужно завершить до отъезда. 

Когда он закончил отдавать распоряжения, он вдруг вспомнил о Мерлине. Осталось надеяться, что Гаюс не услал его по своему поручению куда подальше — ехать в такую даль без слуги не хотелось. 

Представив лицо Мерлина, когда тот узнает, что они все-таки сегодня отправляются в путь, Артур довольно усмехнулся. Настроение поднялось, он развернулся и зашагал по лестнице вниз, к комнатам лекаря.

Распахнул дверь и чуть не влетел ногой в ведро, стоящее ровно напротив входа.

— Мерлин?

Под столом что-то заскреблось, и оттуда выполз Мерлин, волоча за собой большую тряпку. Мечтательно посмотрел на Артура, попытался выпрямиться и треснулся затылком о столешницу, жалобно ойкнув, потер голову и поднялся, наконец, с колен.

Артур поборол привычное в последнее время желание схватить Мерлина за шиворот и задать ему хорошую трепку — чтобы шевелился быстрее, досчитал про себя до десяти и рявкнул:

— Мерлин!

Тот дернулся, нелепо взмахнул руками и, пытаясь удержать равновесие, врезал ногой по ведру. Оно с грохотом покатилось по полу, заливая грязной водой свежевымытый пол, а Мерлин плюхнулся на задницу.

Артур попытался сохранить хладнокровие, присущее будущему повелителю Камелота, но не выдержал и расхохотался, глядя, как Мерлин барахтается в луже воды. Вдруг нога заскользила, и Артур позорно шлепнулся рядом, в ту же лужу.

— Так тебе и надо, — мстительно сообщил ему Мерлин, вытирая руку о тряпку.

— Ты как разговариваешь со своим принцем? — с досадой спросил Артур, стряхивая с ладоней воду.

— Так тебе и надо, ваше высочество.

— Неблагодарная скотина, — проворчал Артур, поднимаясь. Копчик немилосердно болел. — Надеюсь, это не помешает мне ехать верхом…

— Ты куда-то отправляешься?

— Мы.

— Ааааа…

— Закрой рот и начинай собираться.

— Может, ваше высочество соизволит мне сообщить подробности?

Артур одним движением вскочил на ноги.

— В одной из дальних деревень обнаружилась ведьма. Нам нужно ее найти и свершить суд.

 

Мерлин поморщился. Каждый раз, когда речь заходила о колдунах и ведьмах, внизу живота начинал скакать маленький трусливый зайчонок. Не хотелось думать, что будет, если вдруг тайна Мерлина раскроется. Забавно, но казнь, в общем-то, не так пугала — по сравнению с реакцией Артура.

— Вставай.

Мерлин поднял глаза и увидел, как Артур улыбается, протягивая руку. Господи, сделай так, чтобы он никогда не узнал.

— Шевелись, ты так и будешь сидеть в луже? Понятно, тебе там самое место, но сделай вид, что ты приличный человек — хотя бы раз в жизни.

Мерлин засмеялся, отбрасывая грустные мысли, и ухватился за протянутую ладонь. 

— Приличный человек? Ты хочешь сказать, такая же высокомерная задница?

Артур дернул изо всей силы, и Мерлин обнаружил, что стоит, уткнувшись ему в грудь.

— Выезжаем через два часа, — прошептал на ухо Артур, обжигая кожу дыханием и до боли стискивая руку. — На твоем месте я бы поторопился с уборкой.

Резко оттолкнув Мерлина, он вышел из комнаты. Из коридора донесся голос Гаюса:

— Ваше высочество, вы хотите взять с собой Мерлина? Думаю, поездка пойдет ему на пользу…

— Что здесь произошло? — Гаюс вошел в комнату и оглядел залитый пол.

— Ммм, я уронил ведро.

— Я так и понял. Ты продолжай уборку, а я буду рассказывать… — Гаюс, кряхтя, устроился в кресле. — И никакой магии!

Мерлин увидел пронзительный взгляд и нацеленный на него указательный палец, горестно вздохнул и принялся собирать тряпкой воду с пола.

— Я расспросил их о каждой мелочи, связанной с ребенком, и никак не могу понять, что происходит…

— Но ведьма… она действительно есть?

— Несмотря на старания Утера, в дальних селениях все еще практикуют магию. Эти люди живут так столетиями, они привыкли полагаться на мудрых женщин. Обычно это слабое, неопасное колдовство: найти заблудившегося в лесу, подлечить корову, облегчить муки при родах... Но их ведьма не делала ничего похожего. Послушать, так обычная девушка, только вот недобрая. Слова не скажи — на тебя беда обрушится.

— А что произошло? С чего все началось? Им ведь пришлось бежать с насиженного места.

— С ерунды, как это бывает. Одна из женщин обвинила девчонку, что та мужа у нее хочет увести, поругались — обычное дело… Только после этого пошло-поехало — одно несчастье за другим на семью. А потом и другим досталось.

— Может, случайность?

— Ох, Мерлин. Даже если случайность — кого в деревне это интересует? Кто виноват — понятно, что нужно делать — тоже понятно. Ну вот они и собрались вразумлять.

— И что? — на душе было нехорошо. Мерлин хорошо представлял себе толпу с вилами и факелами, направлявшуюся к дому. Она наверняка вынуждена была защищаться…

— Да ничего, не нашли ведьму, как сквозь землю канула. И дом оставила неприбранный, хлеб на столе. Видать, в спешке убегала.

— А ребенок? — Мерлин выполоскал тряпку в ведре с чистой водой и разогнулся, вытирая пот. — И уйти почему решили?

— Ровно перед тем как сбежать, ведьма подходила к ребенку. Ушла быстро, да только болеть он стал после — ел мало, все время спал, почти не плакал. Ну а когда деревенские кузнеца мертвого нашли за околицей, так и бросили все, решили уходить. Староста их отговаривал, обещал ведьму поймать, да какой там — жизнь дороже. 

— А почему ты думаешь, что это не могла быть она? Ну, с ребенком?

— Пошли-ка, — Гаюс поманил за собой Мерлина, направившись в его комнату. — Запри дверь. Где твоя книга?

Мерлин осторожно вытащил завернутый в тряпицу тяжелый том.

— Давай-ка посмотрим, что тут у нас… — Гаюс торопливо листал страницы, бормоча себе под нос: — Где же это… Ага! Читай!

Книга раскрылась примерно посередине. На тонкой странице была нарисована смешная разлапистая фигурка, сплетенная из соломы. Мерлин начал читать, водя пальцем по рунам:

— Перенесение природных сил на вещь и управление ими?

— Именно. Особая сила, мало кому данная — умение вкладывать в вещи частичку окружающего мира — колдуны древности могли принести в камне целый дождь, а в ветке дерева — засуху, могли заставить танцевать скалы. То, что мы видели — остатки той самой древней магии. Поэтому приглядывай за Артуром, Мерлин. Я расспросил родителей малыша. У них были такие же обереги, да только потеряли их по дороге.

— А если бы нет?

— Тогда до Камелота бы никто не добрался.


	3. Chapter 3

По внутреннему двору разносилось ржанье лошадей, слышалась перекличка слуг, раздавался веселый смех рыцарей. Мерлин поставил на землю внушительный узел с вещами, перехватил его поудобнее и поволок в сторону серой смирной кобылки, с которой они уже, кажется, сдружились. Она грустно моргнула, словно говоря: «Вот так вот, брат, не повезло». Мерлин вздохнул и начал привязывать к седлу переметные сумы.

Солнце палило нещадно, шевелиться не хотелось, еще меньше хотелось думать о том, какой получится поездка в такую жару. Тычок в спину прервал его размышления.

— Опять уснул, спящая красавица?

Артур ухмыльнулся, а собравшиеся вокруг рыцари засмеялись. Мерлин дернул плечом, смущенно пряча лицо в тюк с вещами, и пробормотал:

— Я уже готов.

— Может, тебя подсадить?

— Не надо! Я сам…

— Ну, сам так сам…

И в этот момент какая-то сила единым махом подняла его вверх, сердце екнуло — и Мерлин обнаружил себя сидящим верхом на лошади.

— Мы бы все с удовольствием понаблюдали, как ты пытаешься влезть в седло, Мерлин, — раздались смешки, — но мы торопимся. 

Артур потрепал Мерлина по колену, его лошадь по холке — и легко взлетел на своего коня.

Первый час прошел неплохо, Мерлин умудрялся поддерживать разговор, когда к нему обращался Артур или кто-нибудь из рыцарей. Однако время шло, и сидеть в седле становилось все мучительнее. Икры, казалось, одеревенели, внутренняя поверхность бедер саднила, а спину ломило так, будто это лошадь на нем ехала, а не наоборот. Мерлин мечтал о привале. И сейчас размышлял, что хуже — больная задница или издевающийся Артур. Хотя еще пара часов — и Мерлину будет уже все равно.

На зубах скрипела пыль, летевшая из-под копыт впереди идущих лошадей, страшно хотелось пить. Для этого нужно было опустить поводья и достать флягу с водой, но сил совсем не осталось. Мерлин смаргивал пот и изо всех сил сжимал зубы, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не вывалиться из седла. В какой-то момент сэр Кей и сэр Эктор отделились от отряда и углубились в лес, а через полчаса нагнали — у каждого у луки седла висело по паре куропаток.

При мыслях о еде затошнило, от жары кружилась голова, нижняя часть тела затекла так, что Мерлин ее уже не чувствовал, и он с ужасом думал о том моменте, когда придется слезть с седла.

— Привал!

Голос Артура раздался над ухом, Мерлин вздрогнул, натягивая узду и вынуждая кобылу остановиться. Покрутил головой, разминая затекшую шею, посмотрел на солнце.

— А почему так рано?

— Лучше отдохнуть и выспаться, да и коней надо напоить. Завтра встанем до рассвета.

Артур задумчиво смотрел вдаль, жуя травинку. Мерлин зачарованно смотрел, как сочная зелень скользит между губами.

— Так что давай, — принц хлопнул Мерлина по спине, — займись лошадьми, шатром и костром. Спать ляжем рано.

Мерлин тронул поводья, и кобылка послушно затрусила вглубь леса, туда, где уже раздавались голоса спешившихся рыцарей. Когда Мерлин подъехал к месту стоянки, увидел, что расседланные лошади бродят между деревьев, объедая сочную траву. 

Он приподнялся в седле, разминая затекшую спину, и вдруг понял, что не может двинуться. Бедра свело, потерявшие чувствительность пятки закололо тысячью крошечных иголочек, а все попытки просто поднять ногу закончились сокрушительным провалом. Можно было попросить Артура о помощи, но Мерлин скорее повесится на ближайшей сосне. Внезапно в голову пришла идея. С трудом освободившись от стремян, Мерлин подъехал вплотную к дереву, обхватил ствол и подтянулся на нем повыше, пытаясь поднять ногу.

Лошадка под ним фыркнула и сделала шаг в сторону, потянувшись за сочным пучком травы. 

— А ну стоять, глупое животное, — прошептал Мерлин.

Лошадь в ответ сделала еще один шаг и довольно фыркнула. А Мерлин почувствовал, что повис между седлом и деревом. В этот момент он понял, что вокруг воцарилась тишина. Лошадка снова двинулась, и Мерлин решился — рывком подтянул нижнюю часть туловища, ладони заскользили по шершавой коре, царапая кожу, и он мешком свалился Артуру под ноги.

— Знаешь, Мерлин, — принц смотрел задумчиво, — меня поражает твое стремление пасть к моим ногам. Даже интересно, что ты изобретешь в следующий раз.

— Заткнись, ваше высочество. Просто заткнись и дай мне пять минут. Я сейчас… все… сделаю.

Ноги свело судорогой, и Мерлин тихо застонал, свернувшись клубочком.

Через два часа он снова застонал — на этот раз от нежелания умирать во цвете лет. Сначала он думал, что не переживет хохот рыцарей. Потом отказался жить после расседлывания и чистки лошади, а затем пять раз погиб, пока ставил шатер. Сейчас Мерлин лежал без сил, желая одного — уснуть и не просыпаться несколько суток.

— Вставай, лежебока, — Артур пихнул его ногой, — и учти, если не вымоешься, спать будешь под деревом.

Мерлин приоткрыл один глаз, с отвращением глядя на возвышающегося над ним Артура. Двигаться не хотелось. Потом подумал о дереве. Поморщился. Перекатился на бок. И почувствовал, как принц хватает его за шиворот и рывком ставит на ноги.

 

Артур тяжело вздохнул. Мерлин стоял, покачиваясь и хватаясь за ветки. Рыцари уже подвесили над костром подстреленных в дороге куропаток, и запах жарящейся птицы приятно щекотал ноздри. 

Обхватив это ушастое недоразумение за плечи, Артур безжалостно погнал его к воде. А на берегу ручейка увидел, как Мерлин прикрыл глаза и счастливо улыбнулся, опускаясь на мелкий песок. Артур стянул рубашку и хмыкнул:

— Не вздумай расслабляться. Сначала постирай мои вещи.

И получил в ответ сердитый взгляд и ворчанье. Может быть, там даже было слово «задница», но принц решил сегодня быть великодушным. Он просто бросил в Мерлина свои грязные штаны.

Артур лежал на животе, сонно жмурился и наблюдал, как Мерлин двигается, развешивая на ветках выстиранную одежду. Он вытягивался, приподнимаясь на цыпочках, худая, жилистая спина напрягалась, ноги переступали грациозно, словно у оленя, и Артур мечтательно смотрел на этот танец, пока не обнаружил их совсем близко. Уставился на покрытые тонкими черными волосками икры и немедленно подавил неуместное желание провести по ним рукой.

Мерлин нерешительно потоптался рядом, а Артур, как завороженный, смотрел на поджимающиеся на ногах длинные пальцы, зарывающиеся в песок при каждом шаге. Мерлин прошел мимо и остановился у самой кромки воды, сделал осторожный шаг и наклонился, плеская себе в лицо водой. Артур неслышно приподнялся — и одним толчком отправил Мерлина головой вперед. Тот плюхнулся в воду с шумными брызгами, забарахтался и вынырнул на поверхность, отплевываясь.

Волосы облепили Мерлину голову, и только на макушке вызывающе торчал непослушный хохолок. Мерлин провел рукой по лицу и с размаху ударил по воде. Фонтан брызг окатил Артура с ног до головы, заставив подскочить на месте. Мокрый песок под ногами заскользил, и уже второй раз за этот день Артур по милости своего слуги уселся задницей в лужу. Он бросился в воду, заломил Мерлину руку за спину и начал безжалостно щекотать, заставляя того извиваться.

— Проси пощады, презренный негодяй! 

«Негодяй» совсем скоро выбился из сил, так что Артуру пришлось сжалиться и оставить его в покое. Потом Артур выполз на берег и улегся на траву, наблюдая сквозь полуприкрытые веки, как Мерлин моется. Его силуэт на фоне темно-синего неба будил неясные мысли, о которых думать совершенно не хотелось, но они были определенно приятными — так бывает приятным предвкушение хорошего праздника или доброго боя. 

Когда Артур снял и отжал короткие штаны, то увидел, что слуга покраснел и заторопился к костру. И пока они возвращались, Артур тихо посмеивался, глядя, как пламенеют кончики ушей Мерлина. Захотелось подкрасться и щелкнуть по ним, но Артур сдержал неуместный порыв. 

А сидя у костра, он смотрел, как Мерлин, обглодав крылышко от куропатки, мучительно сдерживает зевоту и старается держать глаза открытыми. Вздохнул — и махнул в сторону шатра. Мерлин поднялся, пошатываясь, и, не говоря ни слова, нырнул внутрь, завозился, устраиваясь на мешках с лапником и заворачиваясь в одеяло. Солнце зашло, стало холоднее. Артур указал глазами сидящим рыцарям на их общий шатер и негромко проговорил:

— Первая смена — моя.

Когда все вокруг замерло, он обошел лагерь, проверил, надежно ли стреножены лошади, и вернулся к изредка сыпавшему искрами костру. Артур нашарил еловую ветку и подбросил в огонь, иголки сморщились, потянуло едким дымом, комары, мелко зудевшие над ухом, куда-то растворились. Артур положил меч рядом с собой и прислушался. Лес жил своей жизнью, слышалось тихое фырканье лошадей, где-то далеко, на пределе слышимости, раздавался волчий вой. 

Жаль, конечно, что не получилось погонять Мерлина верхом до этой поездки, но Артур был все время так занят. Все запуталось. Раньше многое казалось таким простым. Он наследник, он должен делать то, что велит ему долг. Долг, в общем, тоже понятен — защищать Камелот от врагов, приумножать богатства. Только чем дальше, тем сложнее приходилось принимать решения. Наверное, это и значит — быть королем. Иногда ему казалось, что это еще и означает потерять себя — ни любви, ни привязанности, ни увлечений — сплошной долг. И Артур не был уверен, что ему нравится эта ноша. Через день придет время принимать решение. И наверняка оно окажется тяжелым. Моргана опять закроется на неделю у себя в комнатах, заливаясь слезами, а Мерлин… Мерлин будет смотреть глазами побитого щенка. Артур ненавидел этот взгляд.

Он поднял глаза к небу и увидел, что положенное время дежурства прошло. Сунулся в шатер, растолкал лежавшего ближе ко входу человека.

— Эктор, подъем.

Заспанный рыцарь выбрался из шатра, потянулся и кинул вопросительный взгляд на Артура.

— Все чисто, — кивнул он, хлопнул его по плечу, потянулся и полез в свой шатер. Мерлин лежал в углу, свернувшись клубочком, и тихо сопел. Артур хмыкнул и сдернул с наглеца второе одеяло, улегся рядом, вдыхая нагретый дыханием Мерлина воздух, устроился поудобнее и закрыл глаза.


	4. Chapter 4

Рядом тихонько и совершенно бессовестно сопел Мерлин. Он постоянно возился, словно пытался устроиться поудобнее, и медленно, но верно подбирался ближе, пока, наконец, не уткнулся лицом Артуру в плечо. Видимо, поспать сегодня не удастся. Во все части тела врезались веточки, шишки и даже, кажется, мелкие камни — Мерлин, как обычно, выбрал для шатра на редкость неудачное место. Артур приподнялся, пытаясь вытащить из-под спины особенно острый сук, а Мерлин воспользовался этим, чтобы сунуть руку ему под бок.

Артур замер, тихонько чертыхнулся и попытался отодвинуться. Мерлин сердито засопел, придвинулся ближе и прижался всем телом. От него шло тихое, успокаивающее тепло, и Артур, поднявший было руку, чтобы растолкать нахала, аккуратно опустил ее на его горячее плечо. Лицо Мерлина терялось в полутьме, но Артур мог видеть, как тот слегка улыбается. Не удержался и осторожно очертил пальцем контур губ. Мягкие.

От этого прикосновения кровь прилила к паху с такой силой, что закружилась голова. Артур отпрянул, пытаясь выбраться из вороха одеял, обернувшихся вокруг них плотным коконом. Мерлин что-то пробормотал во сне и придвинулся еще ближе. Тепло поднималось от паха к животу, отзываясь дрожью в солнечном сплетении. О боже, это же Мерлин. Артур привычно досчитал до десяти — привычный способ, позволяющий успокоиться и не устроить немедленную головомойку этому недотепе. Ему вдруг подумалось, что постоянное желание задать Мерлину хорошую трепку вызвано… чем оно вызвано, Артур додумывать не стал. Он просто осторожно подался вперед и потерся о худое бедро, выдыхая сквозь зубы и сосредоточенно прислушиваясь к своему телу. А когда поднял взгляд, то увидел, что Мерлин не спит, а смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

Он шевельнулся, и Артур замер, а вместе с ним замер весь мир. Пропали звуки, запахи, краски — и даже чувства. Один бесконечный миг застывшего времени. А потом ему между ног легла ладонь. 

Мерлин смотрел ему в глаза, все увереннее сжимая в ладони член, вместе с тканью штанов. И вдруг дернул за шнурок, распуская завязку на поясе. Артур застонал, когда пальцы Мерлина обхватили его ствол, дразнящее тронули головку.

Артур вскинулся, вывернулся из этой хватки и потянул с Мерлина штаны. Горячее дыхание обжигало шею, Мерлина трясло так сильно, что Артур чувствовал, как волна дрожи отдается в позвоночнике. А потом Мерлин тихо вздохнул, раздвигая ноги и подаваясь навстречу. 

Чувствовать в ладони чужой член было непривычно, и Артур огладил его, словно норовистое животное. Мерлин еще шире раскинул ноги и застонал, отзываясь на ласку. А потом обхватил член Артура и задвигал рукой. Движения были рваными, неопытными, и Артур, накрыв ладонью кулак Мерлина, начал ему помогать, задавая ритм. А когда их плоть соприкоснулась — Артур выгнулся, перед глазами заплясали цветные пятна, и он кончил, содрогаясь всем телом, а потом обессиленно рухнул на Мерлина и долго лежал, прислушиваясь к стуку сердца и вдыхая запах их смешавшейся спермы. 

Когда невесомая рука опустилась на затылок, ероша волосы, он перекатился на бок и теснее прижался к горячему телу рядом с собой. Почувствовал, как его обнимают, и провалился в сон.

Мерлин проснулся и несколько мгновений лежал, купаясь в дымке сонной истомы. И тут он все вспомнил. Распахнул глаза и наткнулся на мрачный взгляд Артура.

 

— Мерлин, если ты думаешь, будто что-то изменилось…

— Нет-нет! Я так не думаю.

— Это было снятие напряжения.

— Да.

— Случайность.

— Конечно.

— И больше не повторится.

— Эээээ…

Артур молча надел куртку и вышел из шатра, а Мерлин рухнул обратно в кучу одеял. Когда он вышел из шатра, неся связанные в узел вещи, в лагере вовсю кипели сборы. Артур прошел мимо, толкнув плечом, и хмуро скомандовал:

— Выезжаем через полчаса. Не уложишься — побежишь за нами на своих двоих.

***

С утра задул сильный ветер, солнце спряталось. Настроение Артура было под стать погоде. Мерлин уже выслушал все, что его высочество думает о своем нерадивом слуге, рыцарям досталось за лень и невнимательность. А когда Мерлин попытался поговорить с Артуром, тот зашипел не хуже аспида, и пришлось оставить принца в покое.

Сам Мерлин честно пытался разобраться, что произошло ночью. И не мог. От воспоминаний начали гореть уши. Наверное, в тот день выставить себя большим идиотом уже было невозможно, и он сделал то, о чем подумал, глядя в почти черные в темноте шатра глаза Артура — с отчаянной решимостью накрыл его пах ладонью. 

Изредка Мерлин ловил на себе хмурый взгляд принца. Тогда сердце проваливалось куда-то в желудок, от смущения начинало гореть лицо — и Артур раздраженно отворачивался. 

Когда сэр Эктор, поравнявшись с Мерлином, тихо поинтересовался причиной дурного настроения принца, Мерлин, не моргнув глазом, сказал, что у его высочества болит живот. Сэр Эктор понимающе кивнул, что-то сказал остальным рыцарям, и больше Артура никто не беспокоил.

К удивлению Мерлина, целый день в седле прошел для него намного легче. И у него даже получилось бы самостоятельно спешиться, если бы вдруг Артур не подхватил его и не ссадил с лошади. Мерлин почувствовал, как снова краснеет.

— Поторопись, — отрывисто бросил Артур, — я хочу, чтобы ты успел поставить шатер до дождя. И, Мерлин, — Артур поморщился, — набери сухой травы. Я не собираюсь больше спать хрен знает на чем.

Он снял с седла арбалет и добавил:

— И кинь в костер сучьев потолще, если повезет, запечем что-нибудь покрупнее куропаток.

В итоге, когда Артур и рыцари вернулись с добычей, Мерлин успел поставить шатер, привести в порядок лошадей и даже искупаться в небольшом ручье. И сейчас грелся у костра, протягивая к огню руки. А когда на углях, шипя и капая жиром, пропекся подсвинок, жизнь показалась прекрасной и удивительной.

Ветер задул порывами, неся влажный воздух, в лесу трещали ветки, падающие с деревьев, но тут, у костра, было тепло. Мерлин выжидал удобного случая. Если Артур и дальше собирался игнорировать его — то можно сразу отправляться домой. Пешком. Потому что жить так становилось невыносимо. 

Мерлин сморгнул и обнаружил, что они с Артуром остались у костра одни.

— Послушай… — он нерешительно посмотрел на принца. 

Артур вскочил и прошелся вокруг костра.

— Ложись спать. Мне еще дежурить.

— Но…

— Это приказ.

Мерлин помолчал, надеясь, что Артур скажет что-нибудь еще, но тот принялся полировать меч. Глядя на руки Артура, Мерлин сглотнул. В горле пересохло, и вдруг вспомнилось, как эти руки сжимали его член.

— Да, — хрипло сказал Мерлин, — хорошо. Пойду спать.

В шатре пахло свежей травой. Мерлин завернулся в одеяло и улегся поудобнее. Ноги мерзли, к тому же к звукам ночного леса добавился мерный стук падающих капель. Сначала редкие, потом все сильнее — и вот уже дождь полил как из ведра. Когда полог шатра открылся, пропуская Артура, Мерлин прикрыл глаза, делая вид, что спит. Он слышал, как Артур разделся, проклиная дрянную погоду и всех ведьм Камелота, зашуршал одеялом и затих.

В темноте шатра все казалось нереальным. Хотелось протянуть руку и прикоснуться к Артуру, который вдруг заворочался и звонко чихнул. Мерлин молча стащил с себя одеяло и укрыл им Артура.

— В чем дело?! — рявкнул тот. — Убирайся к дьяволу!

Мерлин отпрянул, все также молча развернулся и улегся на свое место, поджав колени к груди. Можно несколько раз повторить, что Артур — королевская задница со скверным характером, может быть, полегчает.

— Мерлин, — раздалось с другого конца шатра.

— Чего тебе?

— Я не это имел в виду.

— Знаешь что, ваше высочество?

Мерлин быстро переполз к Артуру под бок, нырнул под одеяло и обхватил ногами ледяные ступни.

— Знаешь, — прошептал он на ухо, — я знаю отличный способ согреться.

Артур повернул голову, его теплое дыхание согрело губы:

— Я тоже.

— Думаешь, это один и тот же способ?

— Можно проверить.

Мерлин приподнялся на локте и взглянул Артуру в лицо. Оно выглядело сейчас каким-то расслабленным, как будто вся шелуха, все наносное величие остались позади, в мокром дождливом лесу, а здесь был просто человек, смотревший огромными, распахнутыми глазами. Мерлин помедлил мгновение, а потом наклонился и поцеловал чуть приоткрытый рот.

 

В это было невозможно поверить, но губы Артура были мягкими. Мерлину всегда казалось, что тот состоит из железа — меч, кольчуга, даже член, лежавший в его ладони прошлой ночью, был твердым как сталь. А губы — мягкие.

— Мерлин, черт тебя дери, мы не должны….

— Чшшш…

Рука нырнула под одеяло — и в тот же миг Мерлина опрокинули на спину. Артур навис над ним, бесцеремонно вталкивая между ног колено.

— Я не должен этого делать, — рука Артура накрыла пах Мерлина.

— Конечно, — собственный ответ больше напоминал стон.

— И мы не будем…

— Конечно, не будем, — сказал Мерлин и притянул Артура к себе. — Просто я тебя согрею.

Они целовались так медленно, что у Мерлина кружилась голова. Но Артур все продолжал и продолжал поцелуй, а потом вдруг стукнул кулаком по одеялу. И начал сдирать с Мерлина одежду с отчаянной решимостью.

Когда Мерлин приподнялся, чтобы выпутаться из рукавов куртки, то увидел, что в глазах принца прыгает сумасшедшее веселье:

— Ничего не говори, — предупредил Артур. — Ничего. 

Одним рывком он стащил с него штаны, вторым — перевернул на живот. Мерлин почувствовал, как на ягодицы легли сильные ладони и сжали их, нырнули между половинками и прошлись вниз. Прикосновение к мошонке заставило вздрогнуть, Мерлин почувствовал, как волоски на теле поднялись дыбом, и подался назад. Горячий твердый ствол заскользил между полушариями в неровном, рваном ритме. А потом Артур просунул руку под живот Мерлину, сжал его член и начал дрочить сильными, резкими движениями. Еще один рывок — и теплая жидкость залила промежность, заставляя выплеснуться в смятое одеяло.

А потом они лежали, тяжело дыша.

— Черт. Черт-черт-черт.

— Артур, тебе не кажется, что ты несколько запоздал с раскаяньем?

— Заткнись и дай мне сказать.

— Я все понимаю, — быстро проговорил Мерлин, — ты ничего не обещаешь, жениться не можешь, и вообще, мы, просто приятно провели время. Я согласен, сцен не будет.

Артур смерил Мерлина скептическим взглядом и расслабленно откинулся на спину:

— Вообще-то я хотел сказать, что не против повторить, но мысль об отсутствии сцен мне нравится, — и засмеялся, лениво отбиваясь от ударов Мерлина.

Они лежали, тесно прижавшись друг к другу и укрывшись двумя одеялами. Артур уже начал сонно сопеть, но тут Мерлин задал вопрос, долгое время не дававший ему покоя:

— Артур, а что бы ты сделал, если бы я оказался колдуном?

— Мммм, мне бы пришлось тебя убить.

— И все?

— Тебе мало?

— Да нет, достаточно.

— Если тебе надоело жить, придумай какой-нибудь другой способ самоубийства, — сонно пробормотал Артур, — я огорчусь, если ты умрешь.

Мерлин лежал, слушая дыхание Артура. Полог шатра чуть разошелся, пропуская внутрь холод и сырость. Мерлин сосредоточился и затянул вход.

Мерный стук дождя заглушал все звуки. Когда тяжелая ткань, словно по волшебству, плотно закрыла щель, Артур сонно моргнул. И расслабился, засыпая на плече у Мерлина.


	5. Chapter 5

Деревня встретила их шумом — не привычным гомоном села, с кудахтаньем птицы и ревом быков, а нехорошим, тяжелым криком беды. Сквозь хриплые голоса крестьян, причитания женщин и гавканье собак раздавалось подвывание — словно мучили скотину. Мерлин почувствовал, как холодная лапа страха сжала сердце — и тут же послышался лязг обнажаемых мечей. Рыцари пришпорили коней и бросились вглубь деревни, туда, откуда раздавались крики. Мерлин ударил лошадь пятками в бока и направил ее вслед за поднявшим пыль отрядом. 

Артур и рыцари, не останавливаясь, влетели в деревенскую толпу. Раздался испуганный визг, поднялась суматоха. На земле лежала женщина, обхватив голову, и тоненько, прерывисто скулила. Платье было заляпано грязью и болотной тиной, длинные пряди волос слиплись и разметались по дорожной пыли.

— Я принц Артур. Что здесь происходит?

Мерлин поежился от тихого голоса. Толпа зашевелилась, заохала — и люди начали падать на колени. Один из мужиков отбросил в сторону большую суковатую дубину, которой, похоже, вразумлял валяющуюся женщину, и смиренно проговорил:

— Ведьма. Ведьма, душегубка! Только сегодня поймали.

И подполз ближе.

Мерлин смотрел, как Артур сжимает губы, пытаясь сдержать отвращение, глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает.

— Эту женщину ждет справедливый королевский суд. Если она действительно ведьма, — Артур повысил голос, заглушая роптанье толпы, — ее ждет кара. 

Повинуясь знаку Артура, один из рыцарей спешился, подошел к лежащей, которая уже не выла, а лишь тоненько всхлипывала, и легко, словно пушинку, поставил ее на ноги. Грязные пряди скрывали лицо, и Мерлин даже не мог понять, стара ли она или молода. Но вот женщина, опираясь на руку, выпрямилась, отбросила с лица волосы, и Мерлин увидел, что ее лицо также заляпано грязью, а щеку пересекает длинный рваный вспухший порез. Женщина сделала два шага к Артуру и рухнула на колени, цепляясь за его ногу в стремени:

— Помогите, — она говорила невнятно, глотая звуки, — я ничего не делала, не делала ничего, — из ее горла вырвались сухие рыдания, а худые плечи тряслись.

Артур шевельнул поводьями, и лошадь сделала шаг в сторону.

 

Рыцари расположилось в нескольких домах. Артуру староста уступил свой, а сам перебрался в пустующую хижину бежавшей от ведьмы семьи. Ведьму хорошенько связали и посадили в сарай, до суда. Хотя по боязливой болтовне деревенских Артур понял — люди считали, что участь ведьмы решена. Это же подтвердил староста. Угрюмо глядя на принца из-под кустистых бровей, теребя подол домотканой рубахи и все время кланяясь, мужчина был непреклонен:

— Ведьма, эта, значит, скот поморила. А нам без него житья нету, голодать будем. Вот. Вы бы эта… по суду, оно, конечно, правильно, но только чтобы обязательно казнить. Пока не случилось еще чего худого.

Мерлин стоял, прислонившись к забору, и видел, как темнеет лицо Артура. Только Утер Пендрагон мог указывать своему сыну, что тому делать. Мерлин громко откашлялся и сосредоточился на огромной кадке. Бочка покатилась по двору, отвлекая внимание от старосты, Артур вскочил со своего места, а Мерлин виновато опустил глаза, чувствуя на себе бешеный взгляд принца.

— Простите, извините… Сейчас я ее поставлю на место. — Он подскочил, пытаясь поднять здоровенную бадью, но пальцы скользили по гладкому дереву. Чья-то рука отодвинула его в сторону. Староста легко поставил кадку и отволок на место. 

Артур сердито отвернулся, взмахнул рукой, указывая старосте на калитку, и тот не стал задерживаться. Мерлин же подхватил ведро и пошел за водой. Крестьянки провожали его настороженными взглядами, зато стайка ребятишек увязалась следом.

Он присел у берега и поманил одного из них, самого смелого. Мальчишка подошел, щербато улыбаясь, и плюхнулся рядом с Мерлином.

— Где зуб потерял?

— А нигде. Сам выпал. — Пацан залез в нагрудный карман рубахи, долго там что-то нашаривал и наконец продемонстрировал молочный клык: — Вот. Надо спрятать. А то ведьма найдет, нашлет порчу.

— Думаешь, нашлет?

— Ага. На Вульфа наслала. У него все зубы выпали. И на кузнеца наслала!

— У него тоже зубы выпали? 

— Нееее, — протянул пацан, — целиком умер, весь.

— А как умер?

Мальчишка пожал плечами, его товарищи подтянулись поближе, с интересом слушая разговор.

— Мамка сказала, что она змея подколодная, мужиков уводит! — звонко крикнула девчонка.

— Ээээ, да?

— Угу. Как посмотрит, свиньи дохнут. Змея!

Мерлин еще немного поговорил с ребятишками, но ничего интересного они больше не рассказали. Похоже было, что на ведьму зуб имели женщины, да и мужское население ее не жаловало. И все бы ничего, только вот оказалось, что очень она увлекается плетением. Рукодельница, значит. Даже в соседнее село возила свои поделки — на ярмарку. И хорошо продала — не иначе как колдовством.

Мерлин набрал воды, тяжелое ведро оттягивало руку. Во дворе он увидел, как красный, взъерошенный Артур выскочил из сарая, где держали пленницу, бросил несколько слов стоявшему на страже сэру Кею и, широко шагая, скрылся в хижине. На солнце набежала тень, подул прохладный ветерок. Мерлин заторопился в дом.

Там царила тишина. Артур лежал на лавке, положив под голову руки.

— Ты так и будешь стоять? — пробормотал он, не открывая глаз.

Поставив ведро, Мерлин подошел и сел рядом. 

— Я говорил с детьми.

— Хммм…

— Они считают, что она ведьма.

— Это серьезно. 

— Нет, правда! Дети часто замечают то, что пропускают взрослые…

— Мерлин. — Артур привстал на локте и взглянул раздраженно. — Когда мне понадобится мнение детей… — он сделал паузу, — или какого-нибудь идиота — будь спокоен, я обращусь к тебе.

Он снова улегся на лавку, скрестил ноги и продолжил:

— Колдовством здесь и не пахнет. А пара совпадений ничего не значит.

— Гаюс однажды сказал, что одно или два совпадения — случайность, три совпадения — закономерность.

— Лучше бы ты работал больше, а не слушал Гаюса, развесив уши. — Принц сел на лавке. — Займись уже делом, наконец, обработай ее раны, покорми, в конце концов. Ну, чего стоишь? Живо! Мне еще с людьми говорить.

Мерлин вздохнул, положил в миску каши, набрал воды и, прихватив сумку с лекарствами, что впихнул ему в дорогу Гаюс, поплелся к ведьме. Кивнув сидящему у двери рыцарю, он осторожно приоткрыл дверь и, нагнувшись, вошел внутрь. Сквозь узкие окошки под потолком лились лучи заходящего солнца, пахло старым сеном и страхом. Женщина, забившаяся в угол, испуганно вскинула голову, но расслабилась, увидев Мерлина.

— Привет. Я Мерлин. — Он смутился и торопливо поставил миску с кашей на пол. — Я еду принес. А еще мне надо осмотреть твои раны. 

Он вдруг понял, что женщина молода, вряд ли намного старше него самого. Чистая кожа казалась нежной и гладкой, а на избитом, исцарапанном лице совсем не было морщин. На губах запеклась кровь.

— Не надо мне этого вашего, все равно ж казните, — голос задрожал, а в уголках глаз появились слезинки. Лицо некрасиво скривилось.

— Принц Артур справедлив. Он разберется. Если ты не колдунья и ничего не сделала, то бояться нечего. Как тебя зовут?

— Скилла.

— Давай я… осмотрю тебя.

— Нет! — Девушка сжалась и отпрянула: — Не надо! У меня ничего не болит!

— Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого…

— Нет! — в ее голосе зазвучал ужас, и Мерлин отступил.

— Давай я хотя бы смажу порез на лице. — Мерлин, глядя в круглые от страха глаза, добавил: — Это будет не больно. Обещаю.

Скилла кивнула. Мерлин смочил в воде тряпку и осторожно протер опухший рубец, почувствовал, как девушка вздрогнула, и успокаивающе погладил ее по плечу:

— Тише. Тише. Я осторожно. Вот так.

Он устроил Скиллу поудобнее, провел несколько раз по ране, очищая ее и шепча какие-то глупости. Потом насухо вытер девушке лицо, достал склянку с мазью, зачерпнул немного и начал аккуратно накладывать на порез. В душе шевельнулась жалость — все равно на красивом лице девушки останется безобразный шрам. И не гладкий, благородный, каких полно у Артура, а некрасивый, рваный — будто что-то пропороло кожу. Вспомнилась суковатая дубинка старосты. 

— Развяжи меня, а? — попросила пленница.

Мерлин отпрянул.

— Я не могу!

Она облизнулась, глядя на тарелку с кашей.

— Но если хочешь, я тебя покормлю, — торопливо добавил Мерлин, схватил тарелку и зачерпнул полную ложку.

Ведьма ела жадно, почти не жуя, торопливо проглатывая комковатую кашу. А Мерлин рассматривал висящий у нее на шее длинный оберег с затейливым узором. Плетеный шнур обвивал шею и спускался ниже, к груди. 

— Красивый шнурок, — он кивнул на оберег. — Сама плела?

Скилла опустила взгляд на свою грудь:

— Ага.

Узор был очень похож на тот, что Мерлин видел на ребенке в Камелоте. Но все же отличался. Как будто кто-то неумело копировал ее узор. Или как будто за это время Скилла научилась плести намного лучше. Кто их, женщин, знает.

Дверь скрипнула и распахнулась, заливая его светом и впуская в сарай поток свежего воздуха.

— Когда соизволишь закончить здесь, — процедил Артур, — займись делом.

Скилла испуганно сжалась в комок и задрожала, дверь за Артуром захлопнулась. Мерлин извиняюще посмотрел на девушку, торопливо выскреб из тарелки остатки каши и, собрав вещи, побежал за Артуром.


	6. Chapter 6

Артур молча шел по улице в сопровождении Кея и Эктора. Может быть, староста не так уж неправ, и стоит уничтожить девку, забрать Мерлина и увезти в Камелот, пока не поздно. И сам испугался своих мыслей. Он всегда гордился тем, что даже в бою решения принимал с холодной головой. Сила собственной злости на пленницу потрясла. Он шагал по деревне, пытаясь взять себя в руки и настраиваясь быть беспристрастным и объективным. Но получалось плохо. Мысли перескочили на старосту. Артур лучше других понимал, что людям нужна сильная, властная рука. Но он также хорошо знал, каким ограниченным может стать человек из-за груза забот. Старосте проще было уничтожить досадную помеху, чем разбираться, кто же на самом деле виноват.

Хотя намного проще обвинить в колдовстве красивую, беззащитную девушку, чем признаваться себе, что все беды идут от собственной лени и безделья. Лучше бы так работали, как ведьм ловят. Он остановился, снова успокаиваясь, вошел во двор покосившейся, наполовину врытой в землю хижины. 

Крестьяне уже ждали его — пять мужчин стояли кружком, настороженно глядя на Артура. Поодаль жались еще люди, а к частоколу с той стороны прижались любопытные детские мордашки. Артур прошелся по дворику, размышляя, как начать разговор.

— Как всем вам известно, в Камелоте нет места колдовству. — Крестьяне одобрительно заворчали, и Артур жестко продолжил: — Мечом мы вырезаем магию, и исключений не существует. 

Во дворе воцарилась тишина. И даже, казалось, обычный деревенский шум исчез, словно кто-то положил на мир толстое одеяло из овечьей шерсти. Артур резко развернулся и в упор взглянул на кучку людей.

— Но это не значит, что мы будем приговаривать к смертной казни любого обвиненного в колдовстве. Мне нужны доказательства. Вы здесь для того, чтобы дать их мне. Или не дать. Я хочу услышать от вас все про эту ведьму. Откуда она взялась, что сделала, кто из вас видел, как она колдует. Все.

На лицах крестьян стало проступать понимание. И они согласно заворчали, желая поведать о происках ведьмы. Староста грозно вышел вперед, открыл было рот… Но Артур смотрел на него до тех пор, пока тот не склонился в поклоне и не попятился. Так-то лучше.

— И для начала мы осмотрим ведьмин дом, — Артур лениво осмотрел зароптавших крестьян, — прямо сейчас.

Скилла жила убого даже по местным меркам. Крошечный домик казался снаружи совсем заброшенным. Заросший бурьяном двор, маленькая дверь. И внутри не повернуться трем рыцарям. Артур разворотил мечом кучу тряпья на кровати, заглянул в миски и, сморщив нос, выбрался на улицу. Староста куда-то пропал, мужики же смотрели настороженно.

— Давайте. Рассказывайте про ведьму, — сжалился, наконец, Артур, усаживаясь на трухлявое полено. В хижине раздавался смех рыцарей, переворачивающих там все вверх дном.

Скилла оказалась сиротой — отца задрал медведь, обычное дело в этих краях, мать умерла от болезни. Девочка росла неприкаянная, себе на уме, вела нехитрое хозяйство сама, приглядывали за ней всей деревней вполглаза — сыта, не болеет — да и ладно. Выросла в недобрую красавицу. И в кого только такой черноглазой пошла? Ни у кого в деревне таких глаз не было. Вот однажды кто-то из деревенских сказал, что, мол, спуталась ее мать с лесным чертом. Сказал, да и сгинул на следующий день в лесу. Но с тех пор она совсем отдалилась. Гостей не привечала, хотя и не отказывалась общаться. Дошло до того, что женщины, когда приходилось белье полоскать вместе со Скиллой, стали почитать это за дурную примету. Так и пошло — шепотки за спиной да косые взгляды. Полгода назад начала она к Джону бегать. Мужик он молодой, пригожий, девка выросла красивая — даром что бука. Джон и про жену забыл, все ходил вздыхал — а что никто не застал их вместе, так у людей глаза-то есть. Будто не видно, какие они взгляды друг на друга бросают. Ну и жена Джона как-то оттягала ее волосы. А потом и слегла. А у Милдрис козы сдохли недавно, по миру семья чуть не пошла, а у них пятеро ртов.

Все видели, как колдовала Скилла — но на поверку оказывалось, что никто ни в чем не уверен. Правда, на деревню действительно обрушились несчастья. Мер скот, болели люди, в земле гнило зерно. Последнее, что случилось — гибель кузнеца. От чего испустил дух хоть и старый, но сильный и здоровый человек — никто не знал. Только нашли его тело за домом, когда сбежалась ребятня на воронье.

Вот тогда крестьяне взяли веревки и пошли ловить ведьму. А та как чуяла — сиганула в лес, только ее и видели. Неделю искали. И что еще нужно для доказательства? Артур шагал к дому и досадливо тер лоб. Все складывалось один к одному — и никакой возможности найти и наказать настоящего виновника. В глухих лесах, где до сих пор жили друиды, до сих пор попадалась нечисть. И, похоже, именно ей дала приют маленькая деревушка. 

— Да какая тут нечисть, отродясь такого не водилось, — один из мужиков махнул рукой куда-то в сторону леса и продолжил: — Разве что медведь забредет. Дак мы отваживаем!

Крестьяне загомонили, подтверждая сказанное. А на все расспросы Артура — не было ли приезжих, не видели ли чего странного или не замечали ли необычного — дружно мотали головой.

— Да кому тут скрываться? В лесах-то оно, конечно, всякое бывает, но у нас тут все на виду, какой пришлый сразу обнаружиться. А чтобы спрятаться — это ж умудриться надо!

И все равно что-то не сходилось. Артур устал, хотел есть и — черт все дери, хотел знать, чем там занимается Мерлин с пленницей. К горлу снова подкатила ярость, и он выплюнул едко:

— Вы всерьез думаете, что женщина смогла справиться с кузнецом?

— Так ведьма ж, — простодушно посмотрели на него крестьяне.

Уходил он уже под вечер, с пересохшим от бесконечных разговоров горлом, раздраженный и усталый. Два дня конного перехода вымотали его намного меньше, чем одна беседа.

Во дворе было светло из-за множества факелов. Рыцари развлекались, метая ножи в приставленную к забору крышку от большой кадки.

— Нужны обходы деревни, — хмуро сказал Артур, достал свой собственный нож и одним движением послал его в мишень. — Возьму вторую смену.

— Думаешь, девчонка ни при чем? — Эктор выдернул ножи из крышки и подошел к Артуру. Остальные рыцари подтянулись ближе, прислушиваясь к разговору.

Артур неохотно мотнул головой:

— Думаю, нет.

— Красивая, — заметил Гайд. — Женская зависть — страшная сила. Хоть леди, хоть крестьянка.

— Да уж. Где Мерлин?

— А он как раз пошел к ней.

— Смотри, Артур, уведет девка у тебя слугу. Будет ей Мерлин платья стирать и похлебку варить.

Рыцари засмеялись, Артур подбросил в руке нож, проверяя балансировку — и с силой метнул в уже изрядно потрепанную мишень. Нож глухо стукнул и вонзился в рассохшееся дерево по самую рукоятку. Рыцари восторженно засвистели, а Артур усмехнулся.

— Кей, Эктор — вы на обход. А я спать.

Артур столкнулся с Мерлином в дверях. У того было хмурое, решительное лицо. Он молча протиснулся в дом мимо Артура, поставил очередное ведро с водой и начал молча расстилать две постели. 

— Ну и как она? — нарушил тишину Артур.

— Кто?

— Ну, девчонка эта. Она тебе понравилась?

— Нет.

— Почему? — деланно удивился Артур. — Красивая.

— Я такие вещи не замечаю, — с вызовом вскинул Мерлин голову. И вдруг покраснел.

Артур медленно раздевался, сбрасывая одежду прямо на пол.

Оставшись в одних нижних штанах, он жестко бросил:

— Ложись. 

И направился к ведру с водой. Умываясь, он сквозь плеск слышал, как Мерлин шуршит одеждой и бродит по комнате. Одна за другой гасли свечи, пока не остался крошечный огонек, света которого хватало лишь на то, чтобы не напороться на мебель. Артур вытерся чистым куском полотна и сжал двумя пальцами тонкий фитиль. Улегся и прислушался, как на соседней кровати тихо дышит Мерлин.


	7. Chapter 7

Не спалось. Сено, которым был набит тюфяк, кололось даже сквозь одеяло. В шатре было намного удобнее. Мерлин зажмурился. Надо было срочно выкинуть грязные мысли из головы. Ему весь день что-то не давало покоя. Что-то, связанное с девушкой. И он не мог понять, что.

— Артур. Ты не спишь?

— Сплю.

— Скилла… Как ты думаешь, она колдунья?

Артур промолчал, и Мерлин было подумал, что тот не ответит на его вопрос. Но тот через какое-то время проговорил:

— Думаю, нет. — И задумчиво добавил: — Но это ничего не значит. Я не могу выдавать свои ощущения за истину. К тому же я могу ошибаться. Эти люди уверены, что она колдовала. Если бы удалось опровергнуть хотя бы одно событие, например, определить, от чего умер скот или тот же кузнец… Или почему сгинул тот, самый первый мужчина, давным-давно… Мне бы этого хватило для оправдательного приговора, и люди бы увидели, что все может быть объяснено обычными причинами.

— А много было случаев? Ну, происшествий?

— Пять.

— Пять? Всего пять?

— Вот именно. Причем первый произошел чуть ли не восемь лет назад, когда она была маленькой. Думаю, этот мужчина просто погиб в лесу — сломал ногу или еще что. Скотина могла отравиться от чего угодно… Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Да так. Просто, — Мерлин смутился, — хотелось понять кое-что для себя.

— И как? Понял?

— Не очень.

— И почему я не удивлен?

Они снова замолчали. Убежденность Артура в невиновности ведьмы убивала. В голове у Мерлина крутилось какое-то воспоминание, связанное с девушкой, но дыхание Артура мешало сосредоточиться, туманило сознание. Он попробовал не прислушиваться к настойчивой возне на соседней кровати, но потерпел поражение. И в этот момент его накрыло горячее тело.

Все мысли вылетели из головы, только ощущение, что сердце, заколотившись как сумасшедшее, почему-то переместилось ниже, туда, где ему быть совершенно не положено — и где жадно шарила рука Артура. Член налился горячей тяжестью, и Мерлин подался вперед, умоляя Артура поторопиться. А тот уже сосредоточенно стаскивал с Мерлина штаны и рубаху, чуть шершавые подушечки пальцев поглаживали живот, и Мерлин почувствовал, как от этой нехитрой ласки по всему телу забегали мурашки.

Он вскинул руки, отбрасывая одеяло в сторону, обхватил Артура за шею и притянул к себе, прижимаясь сильнее. Заведенный, возбужденный Артур действовал на Мерлина как вино — былые запреты были позабыты, стеснение отброшено за ненадобностью, и все, что могло ему помешать, сейчас казалось неважным. Осталось только желание прикасаться к Артуру. Мерлин нашарил его ладонь и положил ее себе между ног. Пальцы коснулись яичек и слегка сжали их, осторожно поглаживая, и Мерлин заерзал под Артуром, задевая членом его живот. 

Крошечные искорки начали проскакивать между пальцами, и Мерлин с ужасом понял, что еще немного — и магия вырвется из него потоком, и тогда… Он застонал, не в силах остановить возбуждение, еще больше подстегивающее рвущееся наружу волшебство. Заскреб пальцами по тюфяку, выгибаясь, и приоткрыв глаза, увидел, что Артур, приподнявшись на локте, смотрит на него с жадным любопытством. Словно ребенок в предвкушении подарка.

Потрескивание невидимых разрядов слилось в ушах в непрерывный шорох, еще немного, и контроль рухнет, но в этот момент Мерлину было наплевать, что Артур узнает о его секрете. Он прижался губами к его голой груди, обвел языком гладкий ровный шрам, укусил сосок, потерся возбужденным членом о бедро — и застонал. Этого было мало, этого не хватало, чтобы погасить внутренний пожар. Кончики пальцев закололо, кожа словно потеряла чувствительность, пламя жгло изнутри, просясь на волю.

Мерлин почти не почувствовал, как мокрые от слюны пальцы Артура скользнули между ягодиц и замерли у него внутри, дразня и разогревая жар. Мерлин подался вперед, сам насаживаясь на пальцы, и зашептал:

— Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

Треск в ушах казался ему громовым, перед глазами плясали искры, Артур навис над ним, до боли засасывая кожу на шее. Вдруг пальцы, заполняющие и растягивающие его изнутри, исчезли, и Мерлин зарычал от разочарования. Но Артур вдруг подхватил его ноги под колени, задирая их вверх, и вошел одним резким толчком. Мир покачнулся и встал на место, разом вернув звуки и ощущения. По позвоночнику пронеслась колкая волна, Артур начал двигаться сильными, частыми толчками, после каждого из которых боль разлеталась вдребезги, ее остатки смывались все новой и новой волной возбуждения. Магия текла сквозь их тела, и Мерлин отдался этому чувству, растворился в шуме участившегося дыхания, сквозь который доносились хриплые стоны Артура. Тот двигался все быстрее и быстрее, и Мерлин не выдержал — сжав в руке член, он начал быстро ласкать себя, стараясь попасть в ритм яростных толчков.

И рычание Артура ворвалось в сознание с последним толчком:

— Ты мой, Мерлин. Ты понял? Ты мой!

И он кончил, заливая спермой их скользкие от пота, разгоряченные тела. В доме что-то падало, слышался треск кувшинов и грохот двигающейся мебели. Артур рухнул сверху и замер. Мерлин поднял тяжелые горячие руки и обнял принца. Истома, разлившаяся по всему телу, сделала его неповоротливым и ленивым. В пальцах все еще ощущалось покалывание, но магия успокоилась. Мерлин повернул голову и вздрогнул — кровать Артура, стоявшая совсем близко, оказалась у противоположной стены, да еще и встала поперек комнаты. 

Мерлин сосредоточился. Кровать тихонько начала двигаться, возвращаясь на свое место. Артур глубоко вздохнул и покрепче сжал руки, Мерлин успокаивающе погладил его по спине. У него не было сил даже на то, чтобы обнять Артура — он просто уронил руки и немедленно заснул.

 

Артур проснулся оттого, что затекла правая рука. Он какое-то время лежал, прислушиваясь к размеренному дыханию Мерлина. Вставать не хотелось, но надо было объехать деревню, пока не рассвело. Снова накатило возбуждение. Артур потерся о прижимавшееся к нему бедро. Мерлин сонно вздохнул и перевернулся на живот. Артур погладил теплую спину, наклонился, целуя выступающие позвонки.

Дикое ржанье разорвало тишину и заставило подскочить на месте. Схватив одежду, Артур выбежал на улицу. Его лошадь вставала на дыбы, рвалась с привязи и била копытом. Артур подскочил, схватил ее за уздцы и потянул на себя. Животное замерло, нервно прядая ушами и дрожа всем телом. Быстро одеваясь, Артур осматривал окрестности, внимательно вслушиваясь в ночную тишину. Где-то далеко лаяли собаки, потревоженные шумом. Послышался топот копыт, и к ограде подъехали патрульные рыцари.

— Что случилось?

Артур покачал головой, осматривая лошадь.

— Взбрыкнула.

— Овод укусил, — предположил Кей.

— Может быть, — Артур с сомнением посмотрел на успокоившуюся лошадь и похлопал ее по крупу. — Идите, я вас сменю.

Медленная поездка по тихой, будто вымершей деревне успокоила. В траве стрекотали сверчки, изредка взлаивали собаки на проходившего мимо частоколов всадника. Небо на горизонте уже начало сереть. Можно было сколько угодно откладывать мысли о Мерлине, но после сегодняшней ночи так делать было просто глупо. Артур слышал о боевых братствах, основанных на связи между мужчинами, но никогда не думал, что сам окажется в такой ситуации. Сделать вид, что ничего не случилось? А зачем? Хотя именно это было первой мыслью. Она казалась правильной — до тех пор, пока Мерлин снова не очутился рядом. Его присутствие всегда действовало на Артура успокаивающе, он иногда с умилением вспоминал день, когда они встретились. Тогда он точно не думал, что ходячее ушастое недоразумение станет такой важной частью его жизни. 

Деревня медленно просыпалась, наполняя воздух привычным гомоном. Артур оставил мысли о Мерлине и обратился к более важным делам. Как ни крути, а надо было разобраться с событиями, в которых обвиняют ведьму. Он успел поговорить с девушкой до того, как ее под свое крылышко взял Мерлин. Артур усмехнулся, вспомнив свою злость на слугу. Ночь расставила все по своим местам. Девчонка тогда ни в чем не призналась, а от ее рыданий и мольбы у Артура разболелась голова.

Он въехал во двор дома успокоившись, с уже готовым планом. Даже если ничего не выйдет, то, по крайней мере, будет уверенность, что сделано все, что можно. Семья, у которой погиб скот, уже ждала принца. Мальчишка жался в сторонке, явно робея от присутствия рыцарей.

Артур спешился, отдал поводья выскочившему из дома Мерлину и подошел к крестьянам. 

— Вы говорили, что скот погубила ведьма.

— Ну да.

Кряжистый мужчина с широкой бородой степенно кивнул, а его жена торопливо добавила:

— Она, живодерка. Козы-то были дойные. На них жили — и масло, и молоко, и сыр. Все в них было, все!

Артур поморщился:

— Кругом болота с грязной водой, в лесу полно ядовитых растений. Почему вы уверены, что козы не съели ничего лишнего?

На лице мужчины читалась непоколебимая уверенность.

— Мы здесь испокон веков живем, знаем каждую пядь земли. И знаем, где можно пасти скот, а где нельзя. И Брюн наш, — мужчина подозвал мальчонку, — уже три года помогает коз пасти, лучше меня знает, что можно, а что нельзя.

Мальчик опустил голову и вспыхнул до ушей.

Артур прошелся по двору и вдруг резко остановился перед мальчиком:

— Значит, ты готов поклясться жизнью своей матери, что козы ничего вредного не ели?

Мальчишка сглотнул.

 

Мерлин слушал, как Артур ведет допрос, и все пытался поймать ту самую мысль, от которой его ночью так удачно отвлек принц. Или неудачно — смотря с какой стороны посмотреть. Но ходить было совершенно точно больно. Осталось надеяться, что на коня ему садиться еще нескоро. 

Мерлин тихо выскользнул за ограду, направляясь к дому колдуньи. Его, конечно, обыскивали, но… Может быть, Мерлину удастся заметить то, чего не смогли увидеть рыцари, несведущие в магии. Потому что ему показалось, что он нащупал ту мысль, что не давала ему покоя все это время.


	8. Chapter 8

Покосившийся темный домишко встретил Мерлина сонной тишиной. Сквозь узенькие, затянутые мутным бычьим пузырем окошки свет едва-едва проникал, и Мерлин запалил огрызок свечи. Убогая обстановка — действительно, нечего тут искать. Сэр Эктор был прав, сказав, что тут все на виду. Несколько горшков, глиняная миска, неожиданно красивый кубок с каким-то остатками — может быть, даже молока. Мерлин присел на неожиданно удобную, устойчивую лавку и задумался.

Мужская рука в доме чувствовалась — незаметно, не напоказ, но все же. Надежная, латаная умелой рукой мебель, кое-где отремонтированные стены, и даже медный котел, старый, но недавно чиненый. Да и крыша, насколько он мог судить, была в полном порядке. И вряд ли Скилла сама всем этим занималась — мало она походила на плотника или, тем паче, кузнеца. 

На кровати горой были свалены тряпки. Похоже, их переворошили, да так и бросили. И Мерлин принялся раскладывать вещи, перебирая их одну за другой. Пара простеньких платьев, теплый плащ, мелкие обрезки и лоскутки — Мерлин вспомнил, как в деревне говорили, что Скилла была рукодельницей, еще покойная мать научила, ну а девочка и продолжила. Если он найдет точно такой же узор, чтобы был на обереге у младенца, то ее вина будет доказана. И Мерлин найдет, не может не найти.

Он разложил лоскутки на столе, подставил поближе свечу и принялся изучать узор. Но ничего знакомого ему не попалось. Крестьянки рассказали, что каждая женщина плетет свой узор — только свой. По нему легко можно узнать руку мастерицы. Тогда он начал планомерно обыскивать дом, ощупывая стены и заглядывая в мельчайшие щели. Потом осмотрелся, выглянул во двор и сосредоточился на образе узора. В дальнем углу что-то зашуршало. Мерлин ногой отбросил ворох тряпья и увидел крошечные сверточки — каждый не больше пальца. На узорчатой ткани, свернутой в трубочку, искусной рукой были вышиты лица. Три тряпичных рисунка с козьими мордами безжизненно обвисли между пальцами. Ворох нелепых куколок высыпался на пол. Мерлин присел на корточки и принялся перебирать фигурки. Похоже, здесь были все жители деревни.

Он задумчиво крутил вышитую ткань между пальцами, когда позади послышался скрип открываемой двери. Мерлин повернулся и улыбнулся Скилле.

— Привет, — сказал он и опустил руку с зажатой в ней куколкой. Рассыпанные по полу фигурки загораживала от Скиллы корзина, но рано или поздно девушка увидит его находки.

— Привет, — растерянно ответила она, нервно сжимая пальцы. Подошла ближе и увидела рассыпанные кусочки ткани. — О, что это ты нашел?

— Это разве не твое? — Мерлин разжал кулак и показал смятую куколку.

— Неа, — робко улыбнулась Скилла, настолько доверчиво глядя ему в лицо, что Мерлин тряхнул головой — наверняка это недоразумение, сейчас все разъяснится. В это время фигурка у него на ладони зашевелилась, встала вертикально и, пошатываясь, рухнула на колени. 

Мерлин посмотрел прямо в лицо девушке. Огромные глаза на белом, бескровном лице с огромным рубцом казались остекленевшими.

— Ты знаешь, что это такое, Скилла? 

— Нет.

— А мне кажется, знаешь.

— Я не знаю! Это не мое! — она сделала шаг вперед, ее грудь тяжело вздымалась, а в глазах плескался животный ужас. — Не мое это!

Мерлин настороженно следил взглядом за тем, как она маленькими шажками приближается к нему.

— Меня ненавидят, — как безумная, прошептала она, — меня все ненавидят, ты, колдун! — И бросилась на Мерлина. 

В хижине вдруг потемнело, в спину дохнуло могильным холодом. Глаза Скиллы расширились. Обернуться Мерлин не успел — что-то холодное и скользкое захлестнуло его шею, словно удавка. Ноги подкосились, Мерлин упал на колени, пытаясь вырваться из омерзительного захвата, собрал все силы, чтобы атаковать ведьму. Скиллу приподняло и протащило по полу, ударило безжизненное тело об стену хижины, но монстр за спиной сжимал объятья все сильнее. И Мерлина накрыла чернота.

 

Артур был в ярости. Он надеялся на то, что уточнение деталей прольет свет на случаи колдовства, но даже представить не мог, что первый же вопрос разрешит все его сомнения.

Рыдающий мальчишка признался, что не досмотрел за скотиной. Уснул, пригревшись на солнышке, а когда проснулся, увидел, что козы разбежались. Нашел он их на болоте, полном ядовитого вёха, и побоялся рассказать отцу о таком недосмотре. Но к вечеру с животными ничего не произошло, и он подумал, что глупая скотина просто не успела поесть ядовитых корней.

После того, как они общими усилиями вытянули из парня историю, Артур поднялся, положил руку на меч и провозгласил:

— Данной мне властью решаю, что женщина, которую все называли ведьмой, не виновна в гибели скота. Также я считаю, что прочие события также были совпадениями, не имеющими отношения к колдовству. 

Испуганную, рыдающую девушку выпустили из сарая. Когда Артур одним движением меча рассек веревки, стягивающие запястья, она несколько мгновений стояла, словно была не в силах поверить в случившееся. И лишь изумленно растирала тонкие, покрытые ссадинами от грубых веревок запястья. 

— Тебя оправдали, — устало бросил Артур. — Можешь идти.

И тогда она бросилась в ноги, заливаясь слезами и бормоча невнятные благодарности. Эти изъявления благодарности смущали и давили на душу. Староста махнул рукой, плюнул и быстро зашагал прочь. Артур вздохнул. Похоже, девчонке здесь в любом случае придется туго.

— Иди домой. Собирай вещи. Может быть, моей сестре Моргане пригодится вторая служанка. 

И глядя, какое облегчение появляется на лицах деревенских жителей, Артур вдруг почувствовал сомнение. Девушка же метнулась, словно заяц, и побежала прочь. Глядя, как тоненькую фигурку, мелькающую между заборов, провожают взглядом крестьяне, Артур отрывисто скомандовал:

— Кей, начинаем собираться. А я пойду, провожу ее… Не случилось бы чего.

В маленьком дворике ничего не изменилось. Все та же заросшая тропка вела к двери, только сейчас та была приоткрыта. Артур подошел ближе и вдруг услышал грохот, как будто что-то большое билось о стены. И отчаянный вопль Скиллы, оборвавшийся, словно отрезали ножом. Он распахнул дверь, едва не сорвав с петель, и ворвался в дом. 

Споткнулся о тело Скиллы и бросился к Мерлину. Извивающиеся плети-корневища сжимали его горло, оплетали бьющееся в судорогах тело, не давая упасть.

Звук выходящего из ножен меча заставил тварь замереть. Мерлин осел на пол, а бурое, поблескивающее влажной землей чудовище стало медленно наступать на Артура. Он попятился, под ногу попало что-то мягкое, и Артур потерял равновесие, рухнув на одно колено. Мимо головы просвистела тяжелая дубина, он крутанулся назад и с размаху вонзил меч в грудь старосте. На его широком лице застыла гримаса ярости и ненависти, он схватился за рукоять меча, засевшего в ребрах, и попытался его выдернуть, оседая на пол.

 

И тут на Артура обрушилась тварь. Он забился, пытаясь вырваться из железных тисков чудовища, но силы быстро таяли. Ноги сучили по полу от нехватки кислорода, перед глазами замелькал красный свет. Артур понял, что руки его больше не слушаются, как вдруг неведомая сила оторвала от него монстра и потащила по полу. Артур поднялся на колени, стараясь отдышаться, поднял взгляд. Мерлин сидел, привалившись к стене и закрыв глаза, а изо рта у него стекала струйка крови.

Артур подскочил к отплевывающемуся кровью мужчине и вырвал у него из сердца меч, еще раз вонзил его в сердце — как вдруг все прекратилось. Тварь осыпалась безжизненной горой мусора. Артур развернулся — староста с остекленевшим взглядом лежал, вытянув в сторону монстра руки.

***

Мерлин приходил в себя. Горло разрывало кашлем, тело напоминало студень, от слабости тошнило. А еще он твердо знал, что случилось что-то плохое. Он не мог никак вспомнить, что именно — и это его убивало. Он то проваливался в черноту, то выплывал из нее — и все время кого-то звал, но никто к нему не шел. 

Журчанье воды раздалось как будто прямо над ухом. Холодная тряпка легла на лоб, даря облегчение. Еще очень хотелось пить. И Мерлин попробовал открыть сухой, словно набитый песком рот. На губы тотчас упало несколько капель, он облизнулся, желая большего.

И тут он вспомнил. Артур все узнал. Наверняка узнал, ведь он видел, как Мерлин оттаскивал от него тварь… Влажная тряпка легла на лицо, протирая веки, лоб, губы. И Мерлин открыл глаза. Возле губ Артура залегли глубокие складки, волосы на лбу слиплись и потемнели. 

— Знаешь, — голос принца звучал хрипло, — в деревне решили, что я освободил ведьму специально, чтобы поймать старосту на живца. То есть на тебя и Скиллу. Не стал их разубеждать. Авторитет трона — превыше всего.

Мерлин сглотнул, прогоняя изо рта сухость.

— Что… что случилось?

— Когда староста понял, что я собираюсь остаться и продолжить искать ведьму, он решил, хм… поторопить события. Наглядным способом убедить всех в ее виновности. Только вот не рассчитал силы.

— Почему? Он? Его же деревня…

— Заигрался. Привык. Потерял осторожность — вот и заметили деревенские, что кто-то поколдовывает.

— Девушка? Скилла?

— На нее было проще всего свалить, сирота. Кто же правды будет добиваться? 

— Я был уверен, что это она, — Мерлин вздохнул, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Это потому что ты идиот, — усмехнулся Артур. — Я тебе сразу сказал, что в ней нет ни капли магии. Я такие вещи просто… — Артур пощелкал пальцами, возводя глаза к потолку, — просто чувствую. У всех принцев, знаешь, есть специальное чутье.

— Чутье?

— Ну да.

— Это хорошо.

 

Сознание уплывало. Мерлин ощутил, как Артур нашел его ладонь и сжал. Кажется, ему опять повезло. И может быть, даже дважды. В конце концов, они две стороны одной медали. И невольно улыбнулся, чувствуя, как Артур укладывается рядом и натягивает на них обоих одеяло.


End file.
